


I want to hear you say it

by Dinah_the_Mighty



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Denial of Feelings, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Gilmore is Large and In Charge, Light Bondage, M/M, Self-indulgent filth, Stuffing, Vax is repressed, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah_the_Mighty/pseuds/Dinah_the_Mighty
Summary: The first time they met Gilmore, Vex had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She’d never met a man who was more her brother’s type. Then when she saw the desperate yearning in Vax’s eyes, the way his fingers twitched with want to touch even as he kept back in that ridiculously shy way, she knew he’d fallen, and fallen hard.





	I want to hear you say it

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is 100% self-indulgent feeding kink smut. No likey no ready!
> 
> This is an alternate timeline sort of thing, where Vax and Vex took longer time to meet the rest of Vox Machina. Tiny background: at the moment, they are in Emon while Vax does work for the Clasp, and they decide they’re going to spend their latest loot on some magical upgrades.
> 
> There are phrases and words in Arabic (as a stand-in for Marquesian) here and here, which I don’t speak – it’s all internet. Please, if I’ve made a glaring or particularly funny mistake, correct me! (It hits me that since English isn’t my native language, this goes for, uh, all of it, actually.)

Vex had noticed a trend in Vax’s one-night stands years ago. She herself favoured men that she could make blush, and women she could not; she never really cared about how they looked. Vax, however, clearly had a type – at least when it came to guys. Far from the lithe, aloof, handsome elves they’d grown up with in Syngorn, Vax could sit and pine an entire evening after a chubby human flutist, or a stout dwarven tradesman. He seldom made a move, though, unless Vex physically pushed him into it, after which his flustered attention often resulted in at least a nice evening, and now and then a nice night.

The first time they met Gilmore, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She’d never met a man who was more her brother’s type. Then when she saw the desperate yearning in Vax’s eyes, the way his fingers twitched with want to touch even as he kept back in that ridiculously shy way, she knew he’d fallen, and fallen hard.

 

* * *

 

He watched Vex haggle with the man, and saw that she was clearly enjoying herself – she hadn’t had playful opposition on this level in months. Vax just kept back, lurking in the shadow of a bookcase filled with leather-bound tomes. He was desperately trying and utterly failing to keep it cool.

From the second they stepped in to the shop, the man had been an assault on his senses. His voice, his mannerisms, his style, his body – everything was extravagant, overwhelming, large. Vax had quickly mumbled a few pleasantries and excused himself, pretending to go look at a display of rings by the window. It was the same every bloody time he tried to talk to a guy he liked – his usual self-confidence just evaporated like water on a hot stove.

His sister made another bid for the quiver she wanted, and Vax watched enraptured as the man leaned on the counter and practically purred a counteroffer. The bangles around his wrists jangled as he made a grand gesture, explaining the worth of the item, and how he couldn’t _possibly_ part with it for less than so-and-so many gold. In the end Vex laughed and payed, defeated for once but seemingly content with paying the higher price as she got both a quiver and a show.

“Brother!” She turned to him with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “These daggers look really good, I think we could afford them as well. Care to take a look?”

Bloody Vex, always up in his shit. Now he couldn’t possibly avoid talking to the man. He glared at her but approached. The man turned his full attention on him now, and Vax felt the force of personality hitting him like a wall of warm air. Vex grinned.

“I think I’ll just switch my arrows over to my _new quiver_ ”, she trilled. “Trinket and I will be outside!” She sauntered out, shoulder-checking him and whispering “Good luck!” as she passed him.

“Fuck youuuuu,” he mumbled through a rigid smile. She left the shop and Vax was left behind, alone with the shopkeeper, who smiled back at him – a warm, languid smile.

Cool. Play it cool.

“Gilmore, was it?” Vax tried to sound casual. 

“That’s what it says on the sign – Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. But _you_ may call me Shaun.” The man had a beautiful voice – cultured, precise and with just a hint of drawling mockery. His smile widened as he eyed Vax up and down, not bothering to hide his gaze in the slightest. At least he seemed to like what he saw.

“So, uh, the daggers?” Vax motioned towards the two blades on the counter. They really did look impressive, and any other day he’d be all over them, but he had a bit of trouble concentrating right now.

“Ah yes. Your sister has a good eye! These are some of our finest pieces. This one”, he picked up the straight blade, “has a really keen edge to it…”

As Gilmore started explaining the particulars of the daggers, Vax’s eyes drifted away from them to the man himself. Gilmore was like every one of his weaknesses rolled into one glorious package. He was undeniably handsome, with skin a warm russet brown and thick, flowing, black hair. His goatee was braided and tipped off with a tiny bead. He had multiple piercings, a finely-wrought golden link adorned with jewels and coins connecting the nose and ear on one side. His robes where grandiose almost to the point of tastelessness; purple and gold, open at the top to reveal a mass of gold necklaces and a softly furred chest. He smelled of spices, old books and lightning. Each of his long fingers sported at least one ring; both of his wrists were covered in bangles that made a soft jingling noise every time he moved his hands.

And he was so fucking huggable. There wasn’t a sharp edge to him – every line was rounded, smooth, cushioned. Vax could see the way his soft stomach moved against the robes as the shopkeeper showed off the other dagger, the black one. Gilmore leaned forward to show him some detail and the edge of the counter pushed against the flesh, making it swell over a little. Vax had to bite down on his tongue to keep from squirming.

“… and they’ll get a nasty surprise.”

Vax awoke from his reverie and realised he’d missed almost the entire presentation.

“Oh, I… sorry, I missed that last bit-“

Gilmore cocked an eyebrow. “I noticed. You seem to have… something else on your mind.” He eyed Vax again and bit his lower lip thoughtfully. Then he pushed the daggers aside with a grin and leaned over the counter, making Vax flinch again. Being this close to him made his pulse race; he could feel it pounding in his throat.

“Tell you what. It’s getting late. How about I give you that spiel again over dinner? My assistant can take over here, and I’m sure your sister can take care of herself.” He hooked a well-manicured finger into one of Vax’s armour straps. “And you could slip into something more comfortable, yes?”

The thought of spending more time with this overwhelming man terrified Vax. He had never wanted anything more in his whole life.

 

* * *

 

 After assuring himself that Vex would be fine by herself for the evening as well as dodging her teasing ( _Goddamit, stop saying geddit, girl!_ ), he dressed in what little finery they carried with them. In the end, he had to settle for what was clean rather than what was fitting for a candlelight dinner with a wealthy man. He quickly found his way to the address in the Cloudtop District that Gilmore had given him. The man waited for him outside, relaxed in just as opulent robes as before, these ones with a distinct evening wear cut to them.

The restaurant turned out to be a really nice place, not swanky and stuck-up like the places his father had occasionally taken them to in Syngorn, but nice in an intimate, cosy way. Each table was placed in a niche or an alcove, hidden or half-hidden among heavy draperies, designed to be entirely private if the guests so wished. The lighting was dimmed, the colour palette was maroon, ochre and deep forest green. There was soft music coming from somewhere further into the establishment. Laughs and low conversation came from here and there. It was obviously a place where you went to be alone with someone.

The middle-age halfling waitress greeted Gilmore like she knew him well, standing up on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. He outrageously complimented her hair, neatly braided into tight cornrows, as she showed them to a table that was one of the most secluded. She laughed and gave him a slap on the rump as she went to get their drinks. Vax envied her.

“This your favourite haunt, then?”

Gilmore smiled as he sat down on the crescent moon-shaped sofa that circled the inner edge of the table. “To take a dinner guest, definitely. I’m good friends with both the chef and Taliah, there, our waitress – she and I have similar… tastes and hobbies.”

As the ebony-skinned halfling woman came back with a carafe of water and one of chilled red wine mixed with fruits, she gave Vax a large smile.

“Well, sir, I know what our lovely Gilmore will be having, but how about you?”

Vax was a bit confused. “Well, uh, I don’t know what you do here…?” He turned to Gilmore. “I mean, what’ll you be having, any tips?” Gilmore lay a hand on his arm.

“Trust me, everything is excellent. I have a standing order of whatever the chef most likes to serve, so how about you just join me in that culinary adventure.”

Vax shrugged and nodded. The waitress laughed and started setting out serviettes and cutlery on the table from small baskets on a sideboard.

“You’ll love it, sir, I guarantee it.” She left with a wave, and they were alone.

As the dinner started arriving, they made conversation. First about the daggers (they definitely sounded like his thing, now that he could actually listen), then about themselves. Vax offered a few carefully curated details about himself, but preferred to draw out as much as possible about the other man. Gilmore was from Ank’Harel, he had plans for building a franchise at some point, he was a sorcerer, he was an only child and regularly sent money to his parents, he’d been an adventurer but had decided to settle down…

And he could eat like no one Vax had met before. He had trouble concentrating on his own food, well-made and exotic as it was. He kept stopping to look as Gilmore ate slowly but steadily, with obvious pleasure. As they spoke, the man decimated each of the many small plates that were presented to them, while Vax started to falter about halfway in, deciding to just sample them from then on. Gilmore ate everything, even licking his fingers, looking at Vax as if making sure he saw every detail. Another dish arrived, then another, then another. Small but delicious, obviously made to allow them to sample the full range of the chef’s expertise. Also obviously made to fill Gilmore to near bursting. Vax shifted as he grew harder with each passing minute, watching Gilmore’s belly swell.

The waitress’s smile didn’t waver as she darted in and out, bringing them new courses and taking away the empty plates. Rather it became wider the more Gilmore ate – she was obviously used to this, and liked what she saw. At one point, she even reached down to squeeze his stomach through the robes, Gilmore not protesting but rather stretching out like a lazy cat to give her a proper look. Shocked, Vax no longer had any doubt as to what kind of ‘tastes’ they shared. When she came back with their dessert, Vax recognised the greedy shine in her eyes as she looked at the man, leaning against the back of the sofa. It was the same look that he was probably failing in keeping from his own face. She put the bowls down in front of them, then gave Gilmore’s cheek a soft caress. He smiled back at her, a drop of sweat beading on his forehead. She wiped it off with a napkin, then leaned down and whispered something is his ear. He laughed and nodded. As she left, she gave Vax a grin and a wink, and shut the curtains fully.

Vax slowly ate the delicious dessert – some kind of chocolate cake that looked like a tiny volcano, covered in sugary frosting. He tried not to stare at Gilmore. His cock, already half hard from watching the man stuff himself, became harder still as the bastard licked melted chocolate off of a finger, smiling at him. He cleared his throat.

“Damn. You, uh. Great food at this place, huh?”

Gilmore snorted with laughter, then groaned at the pressure it placed on his overtaxed midsection. Vax couldn’t take his eyes from him – his stomach had grown so full that he had to spread his legs to give it space. The lacing on his wide trousers had been loosened early on, and Vex could see how the belly hung free under the robes. Gilmore shifted to be more comfortable, then picked up and sloshed the last of the liquid around in his wineglass.

“Oh yes. The best food.” He sipped gingerly from the glass, then set it down. “And they understand all the _many_ joys that can be had from good cuisine.” He smiled widely, almost ferally, at Vax. ”Me, I enjoy – no, _greatly_ enjoy – the feeling of being filled up, stretched out. As you’ve probably surmised by dear Taliah, some people here enjoy seeing a man filled up just as much.”

Vax found himself speechless – all this, Gilmore, the meal, the waitress – it was too much like his filthiest fantasies, the ones that made him orgasm hard and long. Gilmore opened his robes, revealing a softly furred belly, tight with food. Vax exhaled hard, his chest constricting with want. Gilmore lay a hand on his bulging side, adjusting his position and groaning again.

“From the way you’ve been staring, I’m guessing you’ve been enjoying yourself as well. Care to help me with this, Vax’ildan?”

“He-help you?” Vax was sure he’d misheard.

Gilmore gestured to his belly, still with the same feral grin on his lips. “I’m sure a bit of a massage would make me feel better.”

Vax’s hand trembled a bit as he reached for Gilmore’s taut stomach. He leaned in, taking in the scent of him; the same hint of spice and ozone, now mixed with the smell of sweat, wine and food. He started to rub, tracing circles on the sides and around the navel, trying to release some of the pressure. His fingers felt the unevenness of stretch marks on the sides; he rubbed the ball of his thumb along them, the skin silky smooth in his grasp. Even with all the food stretching him tight, Gilmore’s stomach still had a layer of soft fat that his fingers sank into. A shiver ran through him as he pushed gently, kneading and stroking.

“I saw the way you looked at me, in my shop. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me, could you?”

Vax froze. Gilmore gripped his chin and turned it towards him, forcing him to look into his eyes. His voice was a low, sultry purr. “I know that look… I’ve seen it before. You like my body, yes? You like its softness. You like its swell.”

Vax’s fingers tightened on Gilmore’s soft paunch. “Shaun…” he breathed. “I’ve… I’ve had this dream. Is this real?” The man groaned as Vax’s fingers sank deep into the pudge below his navel.

“No dream- _al’ama_ , boy, just- just do that, do more of that, please.” 

 “This is- I’ve wanted this so much, before- I never asked, they never asked me…” Vax mumbled as he slid off the sofa onto his knees, settling between Gilmore’s legs, both of his hands now on his warm, obscenely stretched stomach.

“You’re so beautiful…” Vax ‘s voice was reverent, desperate, raspy as he let his hands glide over Gilmore’s chest, his stomach, his thighs. He was rock hard at this point, and he could see Gilmore’s own erection pressing against the trousers. He grabbed at them, trying to pull them off. Gilmore noticed what he was trying to do, and lifted his hips to let him undress him.  

“Ah- yes… good, that’s a good idea…”

Vax ran his hands over Gilmore’s well-padded hips, licking the length of the cock. He let his hands roam freely, finding soft flesh, kneading, pinching, as he took the head into his mouth, licking and gliding his lips over it. Gilmore’s hips bucked reflexively and thrust the cock deeper into Vax’s mouth. Vax responded immediately and began sucking him in earnest, one hand on the base of the cock and the other pressing into the side of Gilmore’s stomach. Gilmore gripped the back of the sofa with one hand and was biting hard on the knuckles of the other, trying to keep from making loud noises.

As he sucked him off, Vax’s thoughts where only on the way Gilmore had been eating, the show he had put on, the way he had displayed himself for Vax – he liked it, he wanted it, oh gods, it must be some kind of goddamn dream – a man like this just didn’t exist outside of fantasies. He pushed his tongue against Gilmore’s cock and gripped his waist hard. Gilmore spasmed and pounded the back of the sofa with both hands as Vax swallowed. The sorcerer relaxed with a tortured sigh. Vax wiped the corner of his mouth with his wrist, stroking himself almost unconsciously as he watched Gilmore struggle to sit up straight, the swell of his stomach hindering his movements. Gilmore glanced at him and chuckled.

 “Come here, beautiful boy,” he murmured. He tugged Vax into his lap. “Feel me. Come on me, I want to see you do it-“ Gilmore opened Vax’s breeches and Vax desperately rutted against him, trying to find some friction.

 “Fuck, just, just let me touch you, let me- can I-“ Vax gripped Gilmore’s leg and lifted it towards his swelling belly, trapping his rock-hard dick between it and the thigh. Gilmore gripped him around the waist to draw him in closer. Vax didn’t last long, just a few thrusts was enough to tip him over and spend all over the inside of Gilmore’s robes. He sobbed and collapsed back down on his knees, leaning his head against the swollen, warm stomach. They just lay there for a few long minutes; Gilmore with eyes closed, carding his fingers through Vas’s raven hair, and Vax panting, arms embracing Gilmore, hands resting on his lower back.

“What are you, Shaun? Are you some kind of fucking incubus? Cause if you are, I’m not sure I could stop you from devouring my soul right now.” Vax gently stroked Gilmore’s lower back, looking up at the man. Gilmore chuckled.

“Even if I was, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to eat something that big. I’m a bit full, if you hadn’t noticed.” He gingerly touched the side of his stomach. “In fact, I may have… overdone it a bit. We may have to get Taliah here to help me up.”

Seeing Gilmore all but prone, too full to move, sent a stab of lust through Vax’s loins again. Fuck, this guy knew how to push all the right buttons. Judging from his smile, the sorcerer knew full well the effect he had on Vax too.

“You fucking tease”, Vax growled, and started to try and help Gilmore put his clothes back on. The trousers weren’t a problem, though they had to be laced much lower than before; the robes however were another question. He gently washed off Gilmore’s side, then ineffectually tried to mop up the sticky strands he had left on the inside of the cloth.

“Fuck, I’m sorry... your robes are a mess.”

“Worth it, dear boy. Worth it.” Gilmore took his upper arms and pulled him close, putting their lips just within reach of each other. Gilmore’s hot breath, heavy with the smell of wine and spices, wafted into his lungs with each breath like an intoxicating drug. “Worth it to have seen you fall apart at the mere touch of me, Vax’ildan.” Vax silenced him with a desperate, hungry kiss, holding and not letting go until they were both breathless.

“Leave the rest. You can’t see it once they’re closed, and we’ll bathe once were back at my place.” Gilmore draped the robes over himself enough so that the stains weren’t visible, but not enough to cover himself up.

Vax put his head out between the curtain and looked around for the halfling woman. Taliah was standing at the kitchen door, talking to a half-elf woman in chef’s clothes, with flaming red hair and impressive arm muscles. As he waved to get the waitress’s attention, she flashed him a smile and said something to the longer woman, who responded by punching her upper arm and shoving her playfully towards Vax. Taliah laughed and made her way towards their booth. Vax quickly let her in, and after securing the drapes again she looked at them, taking in the scene with obvious pleasure.

“Gilmore, you wonderful man. Ademana will be _so_ pleased to hear you had a nice night.”

“She’s a bitch,” he replied fondly. “It’s not like she even tried to pull her punches!” He turned to Vax. “If you’re looking for a demon, that’s a good place to start. “

“What do you expect, swishing in here with such handsome company? She wouldn’t want him to think this is a sub-par establishment.” Taliah eyed Gilmore. “You’ve really outdone yourself tonight. I’ve never seen you this big before.” She greedily caressed his soft flesh and pouted at Vax. “Now I’m envious with you, that you got to see this happen.”

Vax squirmed uncomfortably, taken aback by her shameless and matter-of-fact manner. Gilmore arched his back and tried to sit up straighter. “I haven’t lacked encouragement tonight. Turns out three so very inspiring muses may be pushing the limits. A little help?“

With combined efforts, Taliah and Vax managed to get him standing as he groaned and clutched his gut. She gently stroked the taut globe that was now at her immediate eye-height. Vax could see the appeal of having one’s whole field of vision dominated by such a view.

“My compliments to the chef as always, Taliah. Make sure she knows how grateful I am, yes?” He dropped a small purse into the woman’s hand. She made it disappear into her apron with a snort and kept stroking his distended belly.

“You know we’d do this for free, Gilmore. He never lets us,” she mock-complained at Vax. “We’d stuff him to the gills just to see him sweat, but he’ll insist on paying us. You’ve standards in the weirdest places, Mr Glorious.” 

Gilmore gripped her chin in much the same way as he had Vax’s, and the halfling fell silent.

“Mutual joy is one thing, darling, and paying the bill is another. I wouldn’t dream of not paying Ademana for her craft, like I wouldn’t dream of not getting payed for mine. Besides, you’ll agree it’s a sizeable dent I put in your ingredients budget, yes?”

The halfling licked her lips and nodded. Gilmore stroked her cheek, closed his robes and leaned on Vax.

“Now please, can we try to get me out of here, maybe call some transport? I really don’t think I can make the walk back to the shop.”

As Vax carefully led him out, Taliah ran ahead to commission one of the many palanquins that frequented the Cloudtop District at night, a Marquesian fashion that had spread through the richer areas of Tal’Dorei.

 

* * *

 

Back at Gilmore’s shop, they managed (with the help of a flustered bearer) to get the man inside. Gilmore didn’t seem to mind the bearer’s sideways glances in the slightest; in fact, Vax swore he was showing off. Well inside, Gilmore gestured to the beaded curtain behind the counter.

“In there, if you would.”

They entered a room that looked like a combination workshop and office, with a sturdy-looking door presumably leading into his private quarters. Vax could see two mundane locks and guessed from the setup that there was at least one more, probably arcane. Gilmore fumbled in his pockets, eventually producing a set of keys. After mumbling a few words and moving his hands over the locks, he opened them and Vax led him inside.

The inner chambers matched the sorcerer’s style – they were furnished with draperies and tapestries covering every wall, with heavy dark wood furniture, chests and pillows strewn around almost haphazardly. They had entered what looked like a lounge, with one door leading to a room with tiled floor, and another to a bedchamber.

“Let’s head for the bath, shall we? I really need to get out of these robes.“ Vax blushed and started mumbling, but Gilmore placed a finger on his lips. “Also, I need to get you out of yours.”

Vax helped him out of the robes, throwing them in a pile on the floor outside the bathroom door. As he undressed himself he looked around the room – it was beautiful, full of green plants and swirling patterns on the walls, with a sunken tile bath in the middle. The water looked newly poured and was steaming – some type of timed enchantment, maybe, or the work of the assistant Gilmore had mentioned?

They both sank down in the warm water. Gilmore sighed and stretched out. “Ah, ye gods… that’s so good. My back’s all sore.” He rubbed the small of his back, arching his spine. “I wouldn’t mind a bit more of that massage, yes? We, uh, got distracted before, after all.” He took a bottle from the side of the bath and handed it to Vax. Vax opened it and poured fragrant oil into his hand. It was all still like a dream. The man kept inviting him in, invited every touch, every caress, everything Vax wanted to do – everything he had wanted to do before but never had the nerve to. He cleared his throat.

“Turn over, would you? See if I can help your back a bit.” Gilmore obediently turned and rested his arms on the edge. Vax massaged his shoulders, down the spine and finally the lower back. He pressed down with his palms and rubbed with small, circling movements, and was rewarded with a contented sigh. He slid his palm outwards, over the hips, to stretch the muscles out. Gilmore sighed again, and Vax ground his teeth together as he let his fingers sink deep into the love handles.

“Turn- turn over again.” Gilmore languidly turned again and pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. Vax trailed his fingertips over Gilmore’s stomach. The skin was still stretched tight like a drum, warm to the touch. He applied more pressure and was rewarded with a tortured moan. He licked his lips and started rubbing oil on the sides, moving in circles, across and on the soft underside. Gilmore moaned again and writhed at his touch. Vax tried to be gentle, but couldn’t help but pressing a bit more now and then, just to make Gilmore gasp.

When he looked up he saw Gilmore looking back at him with that feral smile. Faster than he thought the man was capable of, Gilmore gripped his wrists and held them firmly.

“You like this.”

Vax looked at him, confused. “That much should be obvious by now…”

Gilmore shook his head, released one wrist and reached up and gripped his chin again. “No, my handsome rogue. No. I want to hear you say _why_.”

Vax suddenly felt trapped. He instinctively tried to shy away, but Gilmore held him in place. “I know what I want, boy, and I embrace it. I think you know what you want, but you shrink back from it.”

 Vax wrenched his head free and glared at Gilmore. “What do you mean? I don’t… I’ve been with men like you before!”

“’Men like me’, how? What is it you like about ‘men like me’?”

“Fuck, I don’t know! A man like you… I just – you’re so beautiful it pains me…” Vax desperately tried to avoid Gilmore’s steady gaze.

“You’ve never told them, have you.”

“Sure I’ve said that they’re beautiful, why wouldn’t I-“

“ _No._ ” Gilmore’s voice was like a whip crack. “You’ve never said _why_ you found them attractive. I _want_ you to. I want you to tell me what you like. _Describe_ me.”

Vax blushed furiously, eyes fixed on Gilmore’s chest. “You’re… beautiful-“

Gilmore slapped him across the cheek, lightly. “Listen to me. I give you permission. Describe me. I want to hear you say it.”

Vax almost whined in desperation. “I can’t-“

“You can. You’re allowed.” Gilmore released his wrist and instead drew him in close. He ran his hands through the straight, raven-black hair and placed light kisses on Vax’s neck. “Say it,” he whispered. “Tell me the truth. Say that you like my body because it’s soft, and pliable, and _fat_.”

Vax shivered and closed his eyes. He embraced Gilmore tightly, burying his face in the curly hair. “You asshole… you fucking demon.” He drew a shaking breath and whispered. “I love how soft you are.” He let his hands wander to Gilmore’s swollen stomach again, pressing on it, not raising his head.

“You’re so plump, so well-fed, and I love it. Fuck, you… you’re so full, Shaun. So stuffed, so stretched.” Vax pushed his fingers deeper, making Gilmore whimper again. The words came tumbling out, like something had burst, some spell had been broken. He couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop.

“But still soft… oh, fuck, look at you… you’re amazing, how is it possible to be so stretched out without magic? You- you’re so… your hips, your chest, your ass, all of you… I- I love how round you are, your delicious belly, I just want to- to-“

He hit a wall again. Vax wrenched away, whirled around and slammed his fist on the wet floor beside the bath. He clamped his teeth shut to keep the words in. Gilmore’s eyes narrowed.

“And then what?” he said. “You have me here, you adore me, you adore my well-fed body. Because I’m round, because I’m chubby, because of my swelling belly… You want to touch it, caress it, feel me against you… then what do you want to do?”

“Please, gods! What more do you want from me?” Vax pounded his fist on the floor again and buried his head in his arms.

Gilmore moved over and put his hands on his back. “Tell me what you would do to me, Vax’ildan. It’s just you and me here. You’ve seen me eat a meal that could feed three men, watched Taliah fawn over me, seen me come from you worshiping my body… I love every way you touch me. I love to hear you describe me… What could you possibly say that would upset me now?”

He started massaging Vax’s bunched-up back muscles to release some of the tension. Vax sobbed and rested his head on the edge of the bath, refusing to look at Gilmore.

“Why is it so important to you? Stop fucking with my head…” Vax felt like the sorcerer was rummaging around in all the knotted, twisted thoughts he had and drew them out, like a magician pulling a rope of flags from a hat, more and more, every image clearly displayed in the light.

Gilmore moved closer and embraced him, pushing himself against Vax’s back.

“Say it,” Gilmore whispered into his ear. “Say what you want. Tell me. Tell me what you would do to me.”

“I… I want…” Vax breathed heavily into his arms and gritted his teeth. Fuck it, fuck this beautiful man, fuck his sister for practically throwing him into the lap of this glorious deviant. Gilmore just kept moving that wonderfully overfed stomach of his against his back, and he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. Mumbled, throaty, slightly muffled by his arms, the words came tumbling out again.

“I would feed you. I would… I would fatten you up, so there was more of you to touch. I’d love watching you get heavier, to- to touch you all over to see how you got fatter every week…”

Gilmore purred and clutched Vax’s slender waist, pulling him tight against him. “Yes…” 

“I’d… I’d tie you down and feed you, let that woman, Ademana, I’d let her make whatever food she wanted and then let her feed you until you couldn’t move, until you were… until I could do whatever I wanted-” Vax whirled around and pinned the sorcerer against the edge of the bath, splashing water over the floor. He desperately ran his hands over Gilmore’s body, gripping the hips, palming the love handles and pushing his fingers into the fat. He placed kiss after kiss on Gilmore’s neck and shoulder, breathing into his hair and brushing his lips over the skin. Gilmore leaned into the caress as he placed his hands on top of Vax’s and guided them towards his stomach. The half-elf gritted his teeth and gripped the flesh hard, making Gilmore gasp. Vax sobbed again.

“Gods, man, why do you make me say this? I’d- then I’d- when you were tied down, when you were all mine, I’d fuck you, fuck you so hard, just to see your fat body shake-“

Gilmore practically hissed and kissed him, deeply, greedily, like he was trying to devour every filthy word. Then they broke apart, Vax sobbing and clutching at Gilmore’s shoulders. He held on like Gilmore was the only thing in the world. The sorcerer breathed heavily and stroked Vax’s wet hair. They lay still for a while, until Vax stopped shaking.

“Thank you.” Gilmore’s voice was low and soothing. He stroked Vax’s back gently. “Thank you so much.”

 

* * *

 

They washed off in silence. Gilmore gently stroked Vax over the shoulders, calming him as small shivers ran through his body. As they got up, Gilmore fetched a soft, simple robe and draped Vax in it, not bothering with more than slinging a towel over his own shoulders. Vax didn’t look at him, just let himself be led to the bedroom.

Vax sat down gingerly on the edge of the canopy bed, but Gilmore sighed and pulled him down among the plush pillows and covers. The sorcerer hugged him close and kissed his forehead. Vax gently touched the marks his fingers had left on Gilmore’s stomach, dark bruises blooming on dark skin.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. Gilmore took his hands and kissed his fingers.

“Don’t be. I invited whatever you would give me.”

Vax sat up and looked at him. “Why? That’s- what I said to you was filthy, hurtful-“ He hugged his knees to his chest and shook his head. “Why did you want me to say that?”

“Because I like it. I enjoy it so very much. And because it’s a thing that you shouldn’t be so ashamed for.” Gilmore took his face gently between his long-fingered hands. “You beautiful boy, where is the hurt? Tell me that. Where is the harm in your want? Actions is one thing, but your need is only harmful when you deny its existence.”

“I don’t want- I just don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gilmore lay back and looked at him. “Then don’t,” he said. “It’s that easy. Want what you want, but take only what is given.”

Vax slowly relaxed his legs and rubbed his face. “I- I don’t think. I don’t think that it’s that easy all the time.” He held a hand up as Gilmore started to speak again. “But maybe now? If you say it, if you want it... we can make it easy now.”

Gilmore reached up and pulled him down, cuddling him close. “I like that. For tonight, with me, you are allowed to let it be easy.”

They lay for a long time in silence, warm, close, touching gently. Vax was sure he’d dozed off for a while, until he could feel Gilmore’s fingers trailing along his side and down to his groin. Vax smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They hugged, trading long kisses. Gilmore broke off and started kissing Vax’s neck and shoulders.

“I would so enjoy fucking you, Vax’ildan,“ he said. “Would you let me?”

Vax smiled. “I’d love to. But I’m not really prepared...”

“I have a trick or two up my sleeve. Relax a bit, hmm?” Gilmore made a small gesture and mumbled a word, and Vax felt a weird sensation as if something was brushing him lightly on the inside. Then the feeling subsided.

“That’s… a useful and very specific skill you have there.”

Gilmore chuckled. “Perks of the trade. You’d be surprised the things you can learn at a meeting of arcanists.” He settled down against the wall, pulling playfully at Vax’s arm.

“How do you want it? From the back?” Vax stroked Gilmore’s awakening cock slowly. Gilmore shook his head.

“I’m too full to move, you’ll have to sit on me.”

“Perfect. Do you have some kind of oil?”

Gilmore pointed at the bed stand. “Second drawer.”

Vax pulled out a vial of a thick, oily liquid. He used a generous amount in his own ass as Gilmore watched him, stroking his hardening dick with some more oil. Gilmore arched an eyebrow as he straddled him.

“Are you perfectly sure? I mean, we’re not in a rush or anything.”

Vax leaned down and placed his lips on Gilmore’s throat, sucking hard and leaving a mark.

“Perfectly sure. Just give me a second.” Gilmore held himself still as Vax found his dick. He forced himself to relax and sank down slowly. Vax moaned at the piercing, almost-painful-but-not feeling that he loved. The oil helped, and soon he had taken in about half of Gilmore’s length. He started moving up and down, drawing a whimper from Gilmore.

“That’s- _tanasab dayq_ , wow, I did not expect that…” He gripped Vax’s hips, guiding him up and down. “Handsome, beautiful rogue. Look at you riding me.”

Vax bent down and kissed him. They kept a slow pace, Gilmore’s hands on his hips, Vax’s hands stroking Gilmore’s chest. Gilmore’s round belly pressed on his own, trapping his cock between them. Every movement teased him, and Vax clenched, drawing another whimper from Gilmore. He moved his hand and pressed his fingers into the fat cushioning Gilmore’s ribs. Gilmore growled and gripped Vax’s hips tightly, pulling him down on his cock again, this time all the way. Vax gasped. He picked up the pace, aided by Gilmore’s hands, taking in the full length of him as he pushed and prodded at Gilmore’s sides.

“There’s nowhere on you that’s not well-padded, is there,” he murmured almost to himself. “You must have eaten so well for years, getting plump and round…” Gilmore‘s grip on his hips tightened.

“Are you- do you want to-“ Vax stopped moving.  

Gilmore shook his head. “Not yet- wait a moment… Let’s- let’s stop a second.” Vax carefully moved off him. Gilmore lay panting, his long, black hair all over the place. He looked exerted, and dishevelled, and that grin was on his lips again. He gripped Vax’s hand and kissed the palm.

“I want you to finish it, Vax. Fuck me like you said you wanted to.”

“You glorious asshole.” Vax laughed and bent down to nip at this throat. “Don’t you have a limit?”

“What’s the fun in limitations? I like pushing boundaries, _so_ much more interesting.” He rolled over with a huff and rummaged around beside the bed. He came back with a length of silk rope, displaying it to Vax. “You wanted to tie me down and fuck me? Do it. I will be needing some work first, though.”

Vax deftly tied first one hand, then the other to the bedposts, leaving a length of rope long enough to hold on to. Then he settled between Gilmore’s legs and just looked at him for a moment, splayed out, stuffed and hard and so fucking plush, wantonly inviting his hands and dick and mouth to do whatever he pleased. So beautiful.

Vax picked up the vial of thick oil from the bed stand and let it dribble on his hands. He spread Gilmore’s legs apart and rubbed a thumb over the taint, working the oil in with small circles. Then he lay down and started to lick. His hands were on the soft inner thighs, holding the legs apart and giving him all the possibility to pinch and knead the flesh as he opened Gilmore up with his tongue. Gilmore jolted and squirmed as if though his touch was electrifying. Vax suddenly had a thought, and let one hand continue to work the opening as he sat up. He grinned evilly and gave Gilmore’s meaty side a hard squeeze.

“You like this, don’t you.”

Gilmore’s head snapped around and his eyes met Vax’s. Vax smiled sweetly, pushed one finger into him and slapped the side of his belly. Gilmore made a growling noise in the back of his throat. Vax moved his finger deeper.

“Don’t you?”

Gilmore laughed, moving his hips to meet Vax’s hand. “Turnabout is fair play, eh? _Ya khara_. Oh yes, I like it. I love it.” 

Vax pulled the finger out and replaced it with two, curling them and moving them a bit faster.

“You get three if you tell me what it is you like so much.”

Gilmore laughed and pulled at the restraints. “What’s- ugh, what’s not to like? I adore it when you pinch me like that, I love that you like my thighs- your hands on them, feeling me up, checking just how fat I am-“

Vax added a third finger. Gilmore moaned and lifted his hips up, trying to draw the fingers deeper. Vax put a hand on his stomach and pushed him down.

“Oh no. You get that if you tell me what you like so much about this.” He shook Gilmore’s bloated stomach roughly. The sorcerer groaned and threw his head back.

“ _Ya ibn alsharmuta_ \- I love being full, stretched, stuffed- the thought of what it’d do to me, how plump and fat I’d become if I let you do it constantly… I love how- how you look at me, how you touch me, what you see when you look at me…”

Vax pushed the three fingers deep, rubbing them over Gilmore’s prostate, once, twice, three times, then out. He gripped Gilmore’s leg and slung it over his shoulder to get a better angle, then pushed himself forward. Gilmore gasped for breath and clenched as Vax ground himself into him.

“Vax’ildan- _almiah walzulu_ , yes!”

Vax held Gilmore’s leg tight and drove into him in a steady rhythm. Each thrust made Gilmore’s flesh shake, and the sight just made Vax want to go deeper and harder. He groaned, and the words came tumbling out again.

“You’re so beautiful, Shaun, so plump and soft and all mine- all mine to fuck- I could just leave you there tied up, and then feed you and fuck you again, and again, and again, and just watch you grow fatter and fatter-“ Vax gripped Gilmore’s hip with his free hand and squeezed, making the sorcerer whine and writhe.

“Gods, please, Vax- _raja, almasanaa_ \- _uriduk an talmasni_ , fucking touch me!” Gilmore pulled desperately at the silk ropes that kept him from pleasing himself. Vax gripped Gilmore’s cock with his free hand, and used the force of his thrusts to fist Gilmore until he came, smearing white over the swell of his belly. Vax couldn’t hold it in any more. He came hard, gripping Gilmore’s legs and pushing deep into him, spasming as the pent-up tension left him. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Gilmore, locking him in a tight embrace.

After what felt like an eternity, Vax felt Gilmore move under him.

“I think… I feel like a bath would do us good again. But I seem to be a bit tied up right now…” Vax snorted, and reached for the silk ropes.

 

* * *

 

Vax awoke slowly. Rays of sun were filtering through the small window. Motes of dust danced in the rays like tiny, drifting fairies. He watched them for a while, content to just exist.

He felt drained, somehow. In a good way, like he was a garment that had been thoroughly cleaned on hard rocks, wrung out and left to dry. Last night had washed something out of him. He turned on his side and watched Gilmore. The man was on his back, covers around his waist, gently snoring. His chest rose and fell. The piercings in his nose and ears glinted in the golden light. A few strands of hair had gotten tangled up in one of them, and Vax very gently worked them free.

You fucker. Vax stroked the thick, black hair and looked at his sleeping face. It seems I can’t hide anything from you.

His eyes wandered lower. The absurd swell of Gilmore’s stomach had subsided, not entirely, but enough to make it soft and pliable to the touch. Vax let his hand sink into the plump flesh and shook it gently. Gilmore murmured something and opened his eyes. When he saw Vax, he smiled sleepily and stretched.

“Gods, look at you. I could touch you like this all day.” Vax leaned over and kissed him, braiding his fingers into Gilmore’s hair. Gilmore reached up and returned the kiss.

“And why is that, beautiful boy?” His voice had a note of challenge. Vax reached down and ran his hands upwards along Gilmore’s body, starting at the thighs, stroking the soft insides. Then he moved upward, making the pudgy stomach shake with a slap; then his fingers ran over the well-padded ribs and over the chest, resting over Gilmore’s heart.

“Because you are everything I love,” he replied calmly. “You are soft, and warm, and round. You are perfect, Shaun.” He leaned down. “You’re glorious,” he whispered into Gilmore’s ear. “Entirely, eternally glorious.”

The sorcerer smiled and turned to kiss him again. “Glad to hear it, handsome. Very glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kept it fairly ambiguous, but if you want to read Gilmore as an incubus, feeding on people’s sexual feelings, please do. I like the thought of an incubus that specifically finds people with repressed sexual feelings and draws them out. Or Gilmore is just that delightfully kinky and charismatic. Pick your poison!


End file.
